mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Target Locations
This is a list of the current and former Target Locations. The list includes Target Greatland and Super Target locations. Current Florida * St. Petersburg - 8151 Doctor Martin Luther King Junior St. (opened March 1999) Georgia * Gainesville - 514 Shallowford Rd. NW (opened 1997) Illinois * Chicago - 4466 N Broadway St. (opened July 21, 2010) * Chicago - 1154 S Clark St. (opened October 6, 2004) * Joliet - 2701 Plainfield Rd. - Joliet Commons (opened 1995) * Lombard - 60 Yorktown Shopping Center - Target Greatland (opened October 1996) * Niles - Golf Mill Shopping Center (opened October 11, 1998) * Plainfield - 12800 Route 59 - Kensington Center - Target Greatland (opened 1994) * Rockford - 6560 E State St. - Rockford Crossing - Target Greatland (opened July 1992) * Villa Park - 50 E North Ave. - Target Greatland (opened 1995) Indiana * Avon - 10209 E US Hwy 36 - Avon Commons - Super Target (opened 2001) * Merrillville - 2661 E US Hwy 30 - Target Greatland (opened October 6, 1993) * South Bend - 1400 E Ireland Rd. (opened July 21, 2004) Iowa * Cedar Rapids - 3400 Edgewood Rd. SW - Super Target (opened 2000) Michigan * Ann Arbor - 2000 Waters Rd. (opened October 10, 1990) * Allen Park - Fairlane Green (opened October 5, 2005) * Auburn Hills - 650 Brown Rd. - The Auburn Mile (opened July 19, 2000) * Battle Creek - 5700 Beckley Rd. (opened October 4, 1989) * Bloomfield Township - 2400 S Telegraph Rd. (opened October 8, 2008) * Brighton - 8043 Challis Rd. (opened October 5, 1994) * Caledonia - 1925 Marketplace Dr. - Gaines Marketplace (opened July 20, 2005) * Canton - 43670 Ford Rd. (opened February 15, 1989) * Canton - 47330 Michigan Ave. (opened March 5, 2008) * Clinton Township - 33860 S Gratiot Ave. (opened July 21, 1993) * Chesterfield Township - 51400 Gratiot Ave. (opened October 5, 1994) * Dearborn - 15901 Ford Rd. (opened October 7, 1987) * Dearborn Heights - 26650 Ford Rd. (opened October 5, 1988) * Farmington Hills - 30020 Grand River Ave. (opened October 4, 1989) * Fenton - 3255 Owen Rd. (opened July 19, 2006) * Flint - 3515 Miller Rd. (opened October 5, 1988) * Fort Gratiot - Birchwood Mall (opened April 1991) * Garfield Township - Grand Traverse Mall (opened October 9, 1991) * Grand Rapids - 5120 28th St. SE (opened July 20, 2005) * Hartland - 10025 E Highland Rd. (opened March 1, 2006) * Holland - 3456 W Shore Dr. (opened March 5, 2003) * Jackson - 1076 Jackson Crossing (opened October 9, 1991) * Kalamazoo - 5350 W Main St. (opened July 20, 1994) * Lansing - 500 E Edgewood Blvd. (opened July 19, 1989) * Lansing - 5609 W Saginaw Hwy. (opened February 21, 1990) * Livonia - 20100 Haggerty Rd. (opened October 6, 1993) * Livonia - Wonderland Village (opened July 25, 2007) * Macomb Township - 20877 Hall Rd. (opened October 8, 2008) * Madison Heights - 32001 John R Rd. (opened October 9, 1988) * Marquette - 3250 US-41 W (opened July 25, 2001) * Midland - Midland Mall (opened October 9, 1991) * Mount Pleasant - 4097 E Blue Grass Rd. (opened October 5, 1994) * Muskegon - 5057 Harvey St. - Lakeshore Marketplace (opened October 10, 2007) * Novi - 27100 Wixom Rd. (opened October 9, 2002) * Okemos - 4890 Marsh Rd. (opened February 15, 1989) * Portage - 6839 S Westnedge Ave. (opened July 19, 1989) * Rochester Hills - 2887 S. Rochester Rd. (opened July 19, 1989) * Saginaw - 2772 Tittabawassee Rd. (opened October 5, 1988) * Shelby Township - 8200 26 Mile Rd. (opened July 24, 2002) * Shelby Township - 13221 Hall Rd. (opened October 7, 1987) * Southfield - 30333 Southfield Rd. (opened October 4, 2006) * Sterling Heights - 2310 Metro Pkwy. - Sterling Heights Center (opened March 7, 2007) * Taylor - Southland Center (opened October 7, 1987, remodeled three times, most recently in 2019) * Troy - 1301 Coolidge Hwy. - Midtown Square - Target Greatland (opened March 7, 2001) * Walker - 3248 Alpine Ave. NW (opened July 19, 1989) * Walled Lake - 495 Haggerty Rd. (opened March 9, 1994) * Warren - 28800 Dequindre Rd. - Universal Shopping Center (opened July 22, 2009) * Westland - 35401 Warren Rd. (opened October 7, 1987) * Woodhaven - 23555 Allen Rd. (opened October 5, 1994) * Wyoming - 5455 Clyde Park Ave. SW (opened October 2, 1996, remodeled mid-2000s) * Ypsilanti - 3749 Carpenter Rd. (opened October 4, 2000) Minnesota * Apple Valley - 15150 Cedar Ave. - Southport Centre - Super Target (opened September 30, 1990 as Target Greatland, converted into Super Target in 1999) Missouri * Independence - 17810 E 39th St. - Bolger Square - Target Greatland (opened July 25, 1999) New Jersey * Edison - 100 Parsonage Rd. - Target Greatland (opened 1997) New York * Buffalo - 1575 Niagara Falls Blvd. - Boulevard Consumer Square (opened 1999) * Victor - 7500 Commons Blvd. - Eastview Commons (opened 1999) North Carolina * Winston-Salem - 5420 University Pkwy (opened 1997) Ohio * Holland - 1465 E Mall Dr. (opened February 21, 1990) * Toledo - 817 W Alexis Rd. (opened February 21, 1990) * Toledo - 5225 Monroe St. (opened July 25, 1990) Oklahoma * Tulsa - 10711 E 71st St. - Super Target (opened 2002) South Dakota * Rapid City - 1415 Eglin St. - Rushmore Crossing (opened October 8, 2008) Tennessee *Nashville - 3171 Lebanon Pike - Jackson Downs Shopping Center (opened 1997) Wisconsin * Appleton - 1800 S Kensington Dr * Appleton - 4301 W Wisconsin Ave * Brookfield - 12725 W Bluemound Rd * Delafield - 2553 Sun Valley Dr * Eau Claire - 3649 S Hastings Way * Fitchburg - 6321 McKee Rd - Orchard Pointe * Fond Du Lac - 485 N Rolling Meadows Dr * Franklin - 7800 S Lovers Lane Rd * Grafton - 1250 N Port Washington Rd * Green Bay - 1001 Cormier Rd * Green Bay - 2050 Lime Kiln Rd * Greenfield - 4777 S 27th St * Hudson - 2401 Coulee Rd * Janesville - 2017 Humes Rd * Lake Geneva - 660 N Edwards Blvd * Madison - 201 Junction Rd * Madison - 4301 Lien Rd * Madison - 750 Hilldale Way * Marshfield - 1708 N Central Ave * Menomonee Falls - N95 W 17707 Shady Ln * Milwaukee - 2950 S Chase Ave * Milwaukee - 8501 W Brown Deer Rd * New Berlin - 4798 S Moorland Rd * Oak Creek - 8989 S Howell Ave * Onalaska - 9400 State Road 16 * Oshkosh - 1900 S Koeller St * Pleasant Prairie - 9777 76th St * Racine - 5300 Durand Ave * Schofield - 2707 Schofield Ave * Sheboygan Falls - 4085 State Highway 28 * Stevens Point - 5300 US Highway 10 E * Sturgeon Bay - 410 S Ashland Ave * Sun Prairie - 660 S Grand Ave * Superior - 3535 Tower Ave * Waukesha - 1250 W Sunset Dr * Waukesha - 2401 Kossow Rd * Wauwatosa - 3900 N 124th St * West Allis - 2600 S 108th St * West Milwaukee - 1501 Miller Park Way (opened 2004) Former Michigan * Bay City - Bay City Mall (opened October 10, 1990, closed February 1, 2015) * Benton Harbor - 960 Fairplain Dr. (opened July 22, 1998, closed February 3, 2018) * Detroit - Bel Air Centre (opened October 7, 1987, closed 2003) * Flint - 3701 Lapeer Rd. (opened July 25, 1990, closed January 30, 2016) * Frenchtown Township - Mall Of Monroe (opened July 20, 1994, closed February 1, 2015) * Grand Rapids - 4100 28th St. SE (opened July 19, 1989, closed July 19, 2005) * Harper Woods - Eastland Center (opened March 6, 1996, closed February 3, 2018) * Jenison - 334 Chicago Dr. (opened July 19, 1989, closed October 9, 2012) * Livonia - Wonderland Mall (opened October 8, 1989, closed July 24, 2007) * Southfield - Northland Center (opened March 6, 1996, closed February 1, 2015) * Sterling Heights - 35700 Van Dyke Ave. (opened July 19, 1989, closed June 1, 2019) * Warren - 27300 Dequindre Rd. (opened July 25, 1990, closed July 21, 2009) * Waterford - Summit West (opened October 7, 1987, closed January 29, 2011) Missouri * Jennings - 8007 W Florissant Ave. (opened October 4, 2006, closed August 20, 2016 due to declining sales resulting from the 2014 Michael Brown riots) Ohio * Columbus - 3720 Soldano Blvd. - Consumer Square West - Target Greatland (opened October 13, 1991, closed January 30, 2016) Category:Location Lists Category:Lists